Happy Birthday Hawk!
by kapelka
Summary: A twin story to my previous one "The Ghost of Captain Pierce", you've been warned. Just wanted to make a similar story with the first group of characters. Rated M just for safety.  Hawk, Trapper and Radar had a car accident, see what's coming next...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: I don't own neither MASH nor its characters, not mine, at all!

Hello, here's my second fanfiction story about our poor Hawkeye.

Don't be dissapointed, this very story is a complete twin to my previous one "The Ghost of Captain Pierce". The only difference is that here the action takes place somewhere between the 2nd and the 3rd seasons.

I'm afraid that some of the camp inhabitants are out of character, so sorry for that and for the possible grammar mistakes (and many others).

Well, this is the first chapter, hope you'll enjoy it. Please review and if it's not so dull, I'll update very soon)))

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Hawkeye!**

"Careful Radar, my head is too heavy for such a road, I feel every mound and every thump." Trapper John Mc'Intyre pleaded Corporal Radar O'Reilly, who happened to be at the wheel of a khaki army jeep.

"Sorry Captain, but we should have reached the camp at twelve o'clock, and it's 3 p.m. already." said Radar

"Don't worry Radar we were delayed, we won't be punished." Hawkeye Pierce tried to calm his younger comrade.

"I know sir, you have the alibi, only I know that both of you overslept" smirked Radar

"Thank you Radar, you are a real friend" said Trapper

"Anyway, you're going from one conference to another." smirked the corporal.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to winning something valuable." grinned Hawkeye

"We'll see. Sidney is coming, it's difficult to fool a psychiatrist." said Trapper

"Sirs, what are you going to tell Colonel Blake about the conference? You didn't attend a single lecture." Radar decided to change the topic of their discussion when he saw that Hawkeye wanted to argue.

"Don't worry Radar, Henry wouldn't mind us having some fun, besides I have everything I need" said Hawkeye

"But how?"

"Do you remember Lt. Holse?" asked Trapper

"Yes, she is a nurse from the Seoul hospital" answered Radar

"She attended every lecture and made notes for us, so we can read them on the way to the MASH" answered Trapper

"She did it for you!" exclaimed Radar

"No, she did it for me" said Hawkeye with a smirk

"What did you do?" Radar still didn't get the hint

"Well" Hawkeye looked at Trapper and he smiled "I was such a gentlemen…"

"You what?" Radar's face flushed, he understood "Oh, you…"

"Radar keep your eye on the road" reminded him Trapper "By the way, did you buy everything?"

"Yes sir" said Radar with pride"I even bought a pair of new stockings for Lesley"

"And did you buy a new magazine?" asked Hawkeye

"Yes, but I was redder than a tomato when I asked the salesman to give me one"

"Radar, after my death, all these magazine will be yours, one day you'll inherit the real treasure." Hawkeye joked

Radar smiled though shivered, he couldn't think about somebody's death.

"Can we get it now?" asked Trapper

Radar was about to give them the magazine, but a thought came to his mind. "Read the notes first!" he said. "I don't want to have troubles because of you guys!"

"Radar, please, we'll read them later" pleaded Hawkeye

"No, read them now, that's an order" was his stern reply.

"All right mother" said the two captains to the corporal. Without any further protests the surgeons began to read. Radar looked at them with admiration. These two comics always became serious when they had to do their job. Even now, suffering from hangover, they were reading with concern and concentration. Radar hoped that these new methods were to save a lot of lives.

The day was really peaceful and quiet, the only sound was the roar of their army jeep. Suddenly Radar heard the whistle "Oh no" he thought. "Sirs, I hear the shells" he cried.

"What?" the surgeons didn't get the meaning, but the answer came quickly. An explosion was just near the jeep.

"Let's get out of here!" cried Hawkeye.

Radar pressed the accelerator, the jeep gained the speed, but the shells were exploding all around them, Radar turned the wheel to avoid the last one and the jeep lost its balance.

"Watch out!" shouted Trapper, but it was too late. Another loud explosion and the three of them were on the ground.

* * *

To be continued... (if you want me to)


	2. Chapter 2

OK, this is the second chapter, still hope that my ideas and also the words I use are not too dull.

Well... I think it's time for me to shut up and let read the chapter ...(I'm just a little nervous)... but read it anyway and say what you think. Thank you.

* * *

Hawkeye lay facedown on the dirty road "What the hell it was?" he thought. "How can it be so silent?"

The surgeon tried to focus, but failed to catch a single sound. He didn't even know what he wanted to hear, a bird perhaps or a passing car… "A passing car… an army car… the jeep!" He slowly rolled onto his back and let his memory concentrate on the last recollection, he nearly jumped when he had remembered everything.

"Oh no, Radar! Trapper!" Hawkeye, stood up, looked around and saw his friends. He was about to run when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. The man covered his mouth with his hand to deafen his sudden yelp. "Damn it! I sprained my ankle!" was his diagnosis.

Trapper sat up and rubbed his forehead "am I delirious, or my hangover really stopped" he said with surprise.

"Good for you" muttered Hawkeye, let's see what's with Radar. "Right" said Trapper, the curly haired man moved his left hand and yelled as pain struck him. "Ouch! My arm!" Hawkeye examined Trapper's arm quickly, "Nothing broken I'm sure, but you twisted your shoulder."

"Great! Go help Radar first, I can wait." Trapper said

"Fine" Hawkeye decided not to show his friends that he also was in pain, he had to stay strong, he was sure that Radar was scared to death. "Radar, Radar, are you okay?" Hawkeye bent over his younger friend.

Radar moaned and opened his eyes "Hawkeye, what's going on?"

"The jeep turned over, you hit your head, let me check you" It took Hawkeye several minutes to realize that Radar was not hurt badly, he had only a slight concussion, but he seemed dizzy.

"I must get you two undercover" Hawkeye concluded, "the shelling stopped, but there might be enemy soldiers around here. "

"I saw a hut on the way back, it was almost hidden by the trees." said Radar.

"Good, show us the way" Hawkeye took Radar by his elbows, Trapper slowly got up and followed them trying not to move his arm.

They got to the hut in twenty minutes, it was not far away from the place of the accident, but the tired and hurt men couldn't move fast. The hut was small, and there was nobody inside. Hawkeye saw a small cot and helped Radar to lie on it. Then he turned to Trapper "Now let's fix your arm…"

"No, Hawkeye I don't think it's the time, you're too sober for a serious procedure." objected Trapper

"Ha! Very funny, now stay still…"

"Ouch! Careful my dear friend, I didn't know you wanted me so much." smiled the curly haired man

"Ah, it was my secret!" Hawkeye pretended being shocked. "We will discuss my hidden feeling for you later. And now…" Pierce nervously looked around trying to make a decision.

"Now… you two wait here, and I'll find out what's with our jeep"

"No, this may be dangerous!" cried Radar

"Don't worry kid, I'll bring you some candies." Hawkeye said

"Hawkeye!" cried Radar and Trapper in unison.

"What? Listen, I have to check the jeep, don't worry I'll be right back." Without saying anything else Hawkeye went out, he tried not to limp and he succeeded, he hoped so at least.

Meanwhile Trapper decided to check Radar one more time in case Hawkeye had missed something. Radar was better, the shock was over, but he was still just dizzy from the concussion.

"How is your arm sir?" asked Radar

"Fine, don't worry Hawk fixed it." the surgeon assured him

"Glad to hear it sir, but sir, I'm really scared, we must get out of here as soon as possible, I have a strange feeling, you know, I can feel it sometimes." Radar whispered as if he was afraid to say it out loud.

* * *

Hawkeye came up close to the overturned jeep, and examined it carefully. Even if he manages to turn it back, they won't have any chance to fire it up. The engine was smoking and the back tires were ripped. "Great, absolutely wonderful!" he exclaimed "what are we going to do now?"

* * *

"Don't worry kid, we'll be fine" said Trapper

At that moment Hawkeye entered the hut. "Don't want to disappoint you my friends, but we don't have our jeep anymore."

"No! And we don't have the cb-radio, nobody knows where we are!" cried Radar. He tried to sit up but swayed and nearly fell from the cot, Trapper caught the corporal but yelled with pain, his shoulder was bruised.

"Damn shoulder!" he mumbled

"Calm down guys, sit here, and I'll go and catch a ride to take us to the camp…"

"No, it's dangerous, there can be enemy soldiers." said Trapper

"Am I experiencing a déjà vu? We discussed it earlier, and I know that the place is dangerous."

Trapper opened his mouth to protest, but Hawkeye raised his hand.

"Oh come on, we can't just sit here and wait to be captured. Besides, you two need care, more care than I can provide you with having only the first-aid kit" said Hawkeye

"No, captain, I feel something terrible is going to happen, don't go…" pleaded Radar

"Radar, I must do something to help you, I won't be long" Hawkeye prepared to leave "And if I see an enemy, I'll run away or hide, so relax, you both need your rest."

Trapper stood up "We need rest? We don't know whether you're hurt too, you only said you're fine…"

"I'm fine Trap, really" said Hawkeye

"Then why don't you let me examine you?" Trapper came closer to his friend

"Because we don't have time for it, we must get out of here" said Hawkeye calmly. Then he went out trying not to limp again. Outside he sighed when he felt pain in his ankle, this time his legs betrayed him. He couldn't pretend anymore, slowly he began to walk along the road hoping for his luck.

Trapper noticed Hawkeye averting his eyes saying he was fine. "I don't believe him" he said. He came up to the window and looked outside, his suspicions were proved. "Great! What a jackass he is!" he cried.

"What is it captain?" Radar, who was dozing, jumped on his cot. "Are you okay?"

"I am Radar," was Trapper's angry reply "but I can't say this about our dear doctor Pierce! He is limping!"

Radar looked at the captain, concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry kid, we'll kill him when he is back"

The corporal smiled "sure we will sir, sure we will."

The two didn't speak anymore, they were too worried…and exhausted.

* * *

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews and adding the story to your favorites. It means a lot to me! I'm so happy that you liked it!

I'm afraid that this chapter is worse (poor language for example), well, sorry for that...

Again, I'm shutting up to let you read the chapter))) hope, you'll enjoy.

* * *

Hawkeye looked around and didn't see a soul, but he was sure, that he had heard voices not far away. "If they are North Koreans we'll be captured soon" Hawkeye continued on his way trying to stay hidden. The surgeon was walking for 20 minutes or so, he didn't have his watch, when he heard something. Hawkeye looked up, he could recognize this noise anywhere, anytime. "A chopper!" he almost cried "If only the pilot looked down…" was his desperate thought.

"Hey! Hey! I'm here!" he shouted. Hawkeye didn't care for the possible enemies around, he needed help immediately. "Hey!" he cried. Fortunately, the chopper was not so high and the pilot had noticed him.

"This is Hawkeye, what's the hell is he doing here?" lieutenant Sam Williams thought. He recognized the surgeon from the 4077th. Sam was just returning from one hill with two wounded guys aboard and the rest of the causalities were sent to the 8063th. The pilot was in a hurry the lives of two people were at stake, but he couldn't leave the Hawkeye in trouble.

Hawkeye recognized the chopper as it landed "Ah, Sam, I'm so happy to see you!" he cried

"What's up doc?" asked the pilot.

"We had an accident, the shelling… Trap and Radar are hurt, Radar's suffered a concussion and Trapper's a dislocated shoulder."

"Oh mine!" Sam exclaimed, then his pale face grew even whiter "Hawkeye I have two wounded guys with me, I can take only two of you."

"Okay, take Radar and Trapper then. When you get to the unit tell Henry to send a jeep to pick me up."

"I don't want to leave you here alone" Sam looked concerned

"Don't worry, just take care of them" Hawkeye said

"Okay Hawkeye, show me the way"

Sam took off, from his chopper he could see captain Pierce moving in the direction of their refuge, limping on each step.

* * *

"Trap! Radar!" Hawkeye burst into the hut

"Ah, our hero is back!" snapped Trapper, "How do you feel, how is your leg?"

"Fine Trapper, listen, we don't have…"

"Stop it, or I'll punch you!" cried Trapper

"Sirs, calm down, please…" Radar tried to seize the coming storm.

"Trapper, listen, I didn't tell you about the leg because I knew you wouldn't let me go, but I had to find the way out of here." Hawkeye tried to explain.

"But what if it is too serious, what if you wouldn't be able to run or hide…or" Trapper sounded calmer, but his eyes were still shining with anger and horror.

"Trap, let's finish this chat, please, I'm alive, and I'm here with good news" said Hawkeye

Radar and Trapper looked at the raven-haired surgeon surprised, but eager to hear what he was going to say.

"I met Sam Williams, he's ready to pick us up" Hawkeye decided not to mention the lack of the vacant seats.

"Let's move out!" cried Radar, he tried to stand up but swayed, he was still dizzy. The surgeons led the kid out of the hut, Trapper tried not to move his hurt shoulder. Outside they saw Sam and his chopper, but Trapper also noticed two wounded soldiers on the side seats. "How do you think…"

"Get Radar and go" interjected Hawkeye

"What? I'm not leaving you here!"

"You must, think about Radar"

"And what about you?"

"You two are injured worse than I am" said Pierce

"But your leg…" began Trapper

"Can wait, listen, we don't have time to argue, just send somebody to pick me when you're back, besides, the soldiers need help too." said Hawkeye calmly.

Trapper understood that it was the end of their argument, Pierce wouldn't change his mind, and not only Radar's life was at stake, but the lives of those poor guys, they were losing time.

"It's deal, but stay hidden" he said

"Captain, please, be careful, don't go anywhere" pleaded Radar

"Sure kid, don't worry, I'll hide in the hut" said Pierce

Hawkeye helped Radar to get into the cabin, Trapper joined him. The chopper took off. Radar and Trapper saw Hawkeye going back to the hut. "What is it Radar?" asked Sam. You look awful.

"I just sense something, something bad is going to happen" said Radar

Trapper's throat went dry, he wanted to comfort Radar, but the words stuck. "Don't worry, he'll be fine" he managed to say at last.

* * *

Hawkeye entered the hut, the room was empty and dark, the man even felt lonely. "Ouch!" his injury gave him a sharp pain. "I need to take care of this" he thought. The surgeon searched the room for his bag, and spotted it right near the cot. He began rummaging through it for the bandages when he heard something. His heart sank, he knew exactly what it was, several words in Korean and the crack of the rifle. The scared man turned round and found himself facing a group of North Korean soldiers with their rifles aimed directly at his chest and head.

* * *

The chopper was already far above the deserted Korean land. Sam gained the necessary altitude and was ready to turn to the camp when the shelling began.

"Oh no!" cried Radar "Where's Captain Pierce?"

"I saw him entering the hut, he is covered" said Trapper

"No sir, I said I sense something… Noooooo!" the older men jumped on their seats. Radar's terrible scream echoed in their ears.

"What is it? What do you…" Trapper didn't finish his question. In a second he heard a loud whistle and in a moment a shell hit the hut. The explosion was enormous, even the trees around the small house were now black and burnt.

"Hawkeye!" Trapper shouted and Radar burst into tears. Trapper was paralyzed, Hawkeye is dead, it's impossible, it can't be true. Radar began to cry, "No, Hawkeye", he sobbed "I should have done something"

"You couldn't do anything" said Sam through his own tears "let's get out of here, we're still in danger" he said

Trapper nodded, he knew that they were wasting time, and their sobs wouldn't bring Hawkeye back. Trapper still couldn't believe what was happening, he was exhausted, he couldn't feel anything, and he was not sure whether he would.

* * *

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter, I'm very happy that you're interested in the story, thank you.

I guess you want to know what happend to Hawkeye... This chapter is about the others, but don't worry, I'll update really soon)))

* * *

"Klinger, did you call to Seoul?" Henry shouted from his office.

"Yes sir" Klinger's head poked through the door, he was wearing a lovely hat with a big poppy on the brims. "They said the guys had left at 12 o'clock."

"Damn it!" Henry said "They should have arrived by now."

"Perhaps they have some problems with the jeep, a flat tire or something…" said Klinger

"I hope so, but if they don't arrive in an hour, call the MPs" said Henry. "And Klinger…"

"Yes sir?" asked the corporal

"Don't think I didn't notice, you're a cute little lady." he smiled

"Thank you sir!" saluted Klinger and disappeared behind the double doors.

Henry Blake sighed, stood up, and went to his cabinet. Taking a bottle of scotch, he poured a glass of this brown liquid. Henry didn't notice Sidney Freedman enter the room, being a psychiatrist, Sidney could move without making a single noise, sometimes he had to be invisible for his patients.

"Isn't it too early for the booze?" asked he sarcastically.

"Don't think so, you wanna one?" Henry asked

"No, thank you, I'll wait for the conference to begin." said Sidney

"Good for you, but I'm too nervous to wait for so long." said the surgeon

Sidney looked at Henry with concern, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's about Hawkeye, Trapper and Radar. They were due to arrive almost two hours ago. Klinger called to the hospital in Seoul, they left at 12 o'clock."

Sidney grew worried, there were some rumors about the shelling not far from the very road they used for this route.

"Let's calm down and wait a bit" he said at last "Radar will never get lost, he is RADAR after all."

Henry laughed "You're right Sid!"

Suddenly Klinger burst into the room, "The chopper sir, on the landing pad!" he said quickly.

"Okay, get the two jeeps, one more corpsman and let's move." said Henry "But before this tell Majors Houligan and Burns to get ready for the surgery, don't wanna do all the work myself. "

"Yes sir."

"Henry, I'll go with you, I have a strange feeling that I should be there, besides, I have nothing to do right now." said Sidney.

In several minutes the two jeeps headed to the chopper pad.

* * *

"Radar, wake up, don't scare me!" Trapper suddenly yelled.

Radar seemed to be unconscious, he'd been crying the whole time before they landed, it took all his strength. Radar couldn't understand where he was, his eyes were unfocused, he rubbed them and murmured "I'm sorry captain."

"Don't apologize kid, I just want to say that I'm not going to lose you too, actually I don't know what to do right now, I still can't believe…"

Trapper was not able to finish his sentence his last words sank into stillness of the moment.

Sam looked at the men, they were completely beaten. "Poor Hawkeye and poor guys" was his thought. The pilot dreaded the moment the whole camp discovers what had happened to their surgeon, the idea gave him creeps.

"The jeeps are coming." said Radar in a soft voice.

Trapper didn't make the usual remark concerning Radar's gift, through the fog covering his eyes he saw two army jeeps, then again he saw two men get out of them and hurry to the chopper. Only in a minute Trapper recognized Henry and Sidney.

"Hey Sam, how're doing?" shouted Henry "Why are you so sad?" he went on, then he noticed one of his surgeons and his company clerk. "What happened? What are you two doing here?" Henry couldn't find more words they seemed to stick in his throat, he and also Sidney were paralyzed by the looks their friends had given them.

"Where's Pierce?" Henry asked, Sidney read his friends' expression and a horrible feeling squeezed his heart.

"Henry, he said, let's take care of the wounded first." he said

"Yes, okay Sid" he answered "You're right". Henry examined the soldiers, they were not so critical, then Sidney helped to lay them on the stretches. Henry didn't want to call Klinger and another corpsman yet, he didn't want more questions. Then he ordered to take the wounded to the camp and pass them to Frank. Klinger didn't argue, he felt that the situation was serious. So, the corpsmen did as they had been told. The men left one of the jeeps for the doctors, and Sidney Helped Trapper and Radar to get on board. Sam volunteered to be at the wheel, he was about to turn on the engine when Sidney stopped him "Let's listen to your story here, we don't need the whole camp right now."

Sam sighed and looked at the two men with red and swollen eyes "well, I'm afraid I don't know the beginning of the story." he said.

Silently, almost whispering, Radar began: "There was the shelling and our jeep turned over. We found a small hut to hide in, we were hurt…"

At these words Henry began examining Trapper, when he touched his shoulder, Trapper yelled "Carefully Henry, it was dislocated!" he cried.

"We need to fix it." Henry frowned.

"No, H… Hawk did it" Trapper's eyes were filled with such a pain, that Henry's heart sank. Sidney put his hand on Radar's shoulder "Go on Radar".

The company clerk nodded "Hawkeye examined us, and said I had a slight concussion." Henry opened his mouth to ask Radar about his condition, but Sidney stopped him "let him finish" he whispered.

Neither Trapper nor Radar showed any indication that they had heard the psychiatrist.

"Captain Pierce checked the jeep, it was burnt, the cb-radio was also destroyed, so he decided to go and find somebody to help us."

"What?" this time it was Sidney "Crazy!"

"Good diagnosis Sid." said Trapper with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, go on Radar." said the major.

"He returned with lieutenant Williams to take us to the camp" the corporal couldn't find the strength to continue. Sidney understood it "Please Radar, try to finish, let it out, Trapper you too."

Trapper looked at the psychiatrist and sighed "There were only two vacant seats in the chopper" he said "Hawk said he'd stay there and wait for somebody to pick him up… he insisted… the chopper took off and Hawk went back to the hut, I think he decided to take care of his leg, he seemed to hurt his ankle, though he tried to hide this fact." Trapper's voice was growing louder, he couldn't help from crying, shouting "He didn't think about himself! He wanted to save us!"

"Shh relax Mc'Intyre" said Henry "what happened next?"

"Captain Pierce went back to the hut" said Radar, I think it happened about in 15 minutes. We gained the altitude and were ready to turn to the camp when the shelling began again… and one shell…" Radar swallowed heavily "it hit the hut." he finished.

"Ahh!" was the only thing Sidney managed to say, Henry went further, he sobbed, and couldn't even comfort Trapper and Radar, because he didn't have the strength to do it.

They'd been sitting like this for more than half an hour when Radar said that he didn't feel well. The kid looked awful, so Sidney took the initiative and asked Sam to take them to the camp. "Why the hell did I choose this profession?" the psychiatrist desperately thought, "Now I MUST stay calm and steady when my mind and heart are about to crack!"

* * *

TBC... (I promise)


	5. Chapter 5

Here're we go...

The last chapter is coming soon, not so long to wait) one more and it's done!

As usual, I'm very nervous, your appreciation means a lot to me. Enjoy your reading!

* * *

Henry and Trapper started to wake up from a dark and painful dream, but the reality was even worse, it was real. Sam silently started the engine and drove to the compound. When they arrived they saw that it was empty, deserted. Henry desperately looked around, his mind was in a mess, not working properly. Sidney looked at him with pity "let's help Radar first." he said through his own tears. "I think we have to find… Major!"

The slim blond nurse with the major's insignia approached the jeep.

"Major," repeated Sidney "we were just going to find you, we need your help here…"

"Colonel," she interjected "where have you been? What are you doing with the captain, the major, the corporal and the lieutenant while major Burns must treat the wounded alone?"

"Major, we have a problem here." Sidney tried to stop the tirade.

"What problem? You needed to pick them up?" addressing to Sidney she nodded at Trapper and Radar. "Where did you find them? Rosie's I suppose, I'm not surprised! And where's Pierce, he is stuck in the bar and can't leave without finishing his drink…"

"Pierce is dead major." said Henry in a low voice.

Margaret seemed to be unaware that her mouth was still open, she was just staring, not knowing what to say.

"Did Klinger tell you anything?" asked Sidney

"No, he said that the colonel was busy or something and major Burns had to do all the job. He's in the OR now, and he's almost finished, the cases were not serious" she paused "what happened sir?" she asked.

"Let's do the following" sighed Sidney "Major, Margaret, please take care of Radar and Trapper, Radar had suffered a slight concussion and Trapper's shoulder must be bandaged, then take Major Burns, Farther Mulcahy and come to Henry's office" he finished.

"I'm fine Sid" said Trapper

"I'm not asking you to go to bed, just take care of your shoulder, but I think that Radar must take a nap." he said looking at the corporal.

Radar wanted to argue but didn't find the strength. The world around him was a blur. Margaret helped Radar and Trapper out of the jeep.

Later in the office Sidney recited everything that Radar and Trapper had told him before. Farther Mulcahy began to pray, Klinger buried his face in his hands and Margaret Houigan, absolutely calm, opened the cabined and took out the bottles. The others didn't show their surprise caused by the Major's actions, even Frank. He even advised to take the next shift because Mc'Intyre was in no condition for it. Radar was under sedative in the post-op along with the two wounded soldiers.

The others didn't want to leave the office, they stayed there to drink, actually it was Sidney who had advised it. The psychiatrist didn't want the rest of the camp to see their faces, Henry agreed that he would tell the others next morning during the breakfast. It was already late, and the people deserved their peaceful sleep, at least one more night.

Trapper didn't know for how long he was going to sit like this, but he didn't bother, nothing could bother him anymore, he didn't have any emotions left, they were gone, burnt like that hut. Hawkeye was his lifebelt, and Trapper was sure that without his best friend he would surely drown.

Henry then called to the I-corps and asked them to search that area and look for Hawkeye's body. While watching their CO speaking the others couldn't stop their sobs. "Yeah, the body is probably completely burnt… yeah the name is Benjamin Franklin Pierce…Identify the dog tags, personal number is…"

For the first time in his career Sidney felt absolutely helpless. Farther Mulcahy and Klinger were in stupor, finally Margaret stood up, swaying a bit, she had just finished her sixth glass of whiskey, and telling them that she had to go help Major Burns, left the room.

* * *

Hawkeye raised his hands. His heart sank, because there was no way out. "Are they going to shoot me right now?" he thought.

The Koreans seemed to discuss the same. The older one, who was the officer and their CO as Hawkeye understood, looked at the surgeon with disgust. Then he said something in Korean, perhaps he gave an order. Two younger soldiers silently grabbed the captain by his arms. Another order and a soldier with a small beard took a rope and tied Hawkeye's hands. Then the officer, who reminded Hawkeye Frank, motioned the others to lead the American out of the hut through the back door he hadn't noticed before.

"How could I be so blind?" he thought.

"Luckily Trapper and Radar are safe now, but I seem to have no more than a couple of minutes left."

Hawkeye thought about his friends and his father, he was upset that he'd never see him again. Outside he saw a forest "good, the best place to die" he thought.

The Koreans led their prisoner farther, to the edge of the forest, then left him standing there alone and returned to their comrades. The officer commanded and the soldiers aimed the rifles ready to shoot.

"At least it'll be fast" Hawkeye closed his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts. The surgeon opened his eyes and heaved a sigh. Suddenly, there was a loud boom. Just before passing out Hawkeye thought that it hadn't sounded like shots and then all was black.

Hawkeye's body ached as if he'd been run over by a jeep. It took him time to remember the things which had happened before he had passed out. The Koreans were about to shoot when Hawkeye heard these sounds, they didn't resemble shoots… Why is he still alive? Carefully Hawkeye raised his head to see the hut, completely burnt. In a second a terrible pain pierced his left arm. He focused his eyes and saw a shot wound on his shoulder. Before the shell hid the hut one of the soldiers had managed to pull the trigger. He got the answer.

Greeting his teeth, he slowly stood up. Falling every time on his knees, he got to the bodies, dead, all of them. Hawkeye couldn't believe his eyes, he realized how lucky he was. He was far enough from the hut to get hit and the soldiers had been killed before they got rid of their prisoner.

"And how am I going to get to the camp?" he thought. There was the only answer – to walk. "I can do it. I'm not so bad, the bleeding stopped and the wound is not so serious."

Though the bullet seemed to be stuck in his shoulder, the blood somehow managed to clot. His pain was unbearable but he reached the road rather soon and suddenly saw a jeep. It was the jeep of the soldiers and luckily it had not been damaged by the shells. The Koreans left it far enough from the hut, so Hawkeye hadn't spotted it on his way back from the chopper. The surgeon saw it only because he passed the hut by its other side, and the tree which used to cover the vehicle, was now just a burnt trunk, sticking from the ground.

* * *

"They are all stable and asleep." Frank told Margaret. "What do you think if find a nurse to keep a look on the patients and go to your tent?"

"I'm in no mood for it Frank." she snapped.

"Is it because of Pierce? C'mon Margaret, cheer up, he's dead." Frank's mood was better now he was the real self again.

"Shut up Frank, he was the best surgeon here, it's a great loss to the unit." Margaret was still drunk and mad with Frank. "Stop saying this stuff about him Frank! He was a good man, and a good friend!" After this she stormed out of the post-op.

Frank was shocked by Margaret's behavior, but then decided that it was because of the alcohol she'd drunk. Frank wanted to sleep, so he ordered Kelly to take the shift and headed to the Swamp.

* * *

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay, I had a busy week... but here you are (at last)

I'm also sorry for such poor language, I know that I must work a lot on it. A lot!

Well, this is the last chapter, so the story ends here, hope you liked it)))

* * *

It was already dark when a jeep, a Korean jeep stopped right near the main building of the 4077th. The driver was Hawkeye, pale and completely exhausted. He shut down the engine and leaned back in his seat breathing heavily. The ride was a real challenge, his hands were still tied, so he drove slowly and could barely move his left side. Hawkeye took a deep breath and got out of the jeep. The surgeon was losing his strength, "What an ordeal it was…" he thought "can't believe that I'm still alive." Hawkeye was a little light-headed, had not a notion why nobody had come back to pick him, and the surgeon headed to the post-op to ask for help.

The post-op was quiet, no doctors or even nurses. Hawkeye was about to go to the Swamp and wake Trapper, but noticed Radar, peacefully sleeping on the nearest cot. Hawkeye bent over the sleeping corporal "Poor Radar, glad to see that feel better." he whispered.

"Thank you Hawkeye, you saved my life, hope you can rest in peace." Radar answered not opening his eyes.

"What do you mean kid?"asked a bewildered captain, but Radar didn't answer. Hoping to find out later, Hawkeye stood up and stumbled. It was too much for him, the last adrenalin deserted his body, one more step and Hawkeye fell to the floor unconscious.

Radar was sleeping and his dream was about Hawkeye, he came to comfort him, he was here, he was talking to him, or… was it a dream? Radar's eyes flapped open "Hawkeye!" he cried.

"Radar, what happened?" Nurse Kelly was just entering the post-op when she heard the scream.

Radar jumped when he saw Hawkeye lying on the floor. Kelly turned her eyes to the unconscious surgeon "What happened?" she asked nervously. Kelly checked Hawkeye's vitals to discover that the pulse was rather weak.

"He came here to comfort me, why is he still here, I think they disappear when we look at them" the corporal whispered.

Kelly looked at Radar with concern, the answer was more than just strange. "Radar, I didn't understand you, who should disappear?"

"Ghosts." was the calm reply.

"What? Radar I think you're delirious. I'll bring a doctor" but there was no need. The others heard Radar screaming and hurried to the post-op.

The scene in front of them was incredible, pale Radar, confused and frightened Kelly and Hawkeye, wounded on the floor. In a second Trapper and Henry were already examining their friend. "A shot wound, looks bad." said Trapper.

"Can't believe he managed to get to the camp in such a condition" Henry looked shocked.

"Oh mine, his hands!" for the second time in the last 24 hours Sidney couldn't hold his emotions.

"It means, he was captured." said Mulcahy gloomily, then after a short pause the priest sighed. "I think he'll need your help major."

"Yeah, you're right Farther." Sidney agreed

"Good for you, but right now he needs surgery!" cried Trapper. The others nodded, and without hesitating, grabbed their beloved surgeon and carried him to the OR. Klinger did the X-ray, then he, Farther Mulcahy and Sidney prepared Hawkeye while Trapper, Henry and Margaret were scrubbing up.

The operation went rather smoothly, though very nervous and drunk, the surgeons removed the bullet and repaired the damage it had made. Actually, they even felt that the alcohol they had taken had simply evaporated, they all were more sober than in their whole life. Hawkeye was stable, and soon the doctors could even take care of his leg and wrists. After the surgery Hawkeye was carried to the post-op where they all gathered around his cot.

"What happened to him?" asked Radar

"He's been shot in the shoulder, and his hands were tied. We removed the bullet, bandaged his wrists, and his sprained ankle." said Trapper.

"Oh geez, don't you want to say he was captured?" Radar's eyes were wide.

"You know, this is the only answer" said Henry

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Farther Mulcahy

"We must report to the HQ that Hawkeye is alive, but they need to search the area anyway to get the whole picture." said Henry

"I still can't believe he's alive, I think it's just a weird dream." whispered Trapper. The man felt exhausted, it had been indeed a very long day.

"I think that now we are to go to bed. Hawkeye will be okay, but he won't wake up till morning. We must also be in good state to care of him. I'm also afraid that I'll have to speak to him first." Sidney looked at his friend with concern.

"Don't you think…" Trapper began, a slight apprehension appearing in his eyes.

"I hope no, but it looks like it." answered the psychiatrist. " I built the chain of events and think this is the only answer. His hands, his wound, the shot seems to be aimed a bit lower…"

"He also should have been standing near the wood,… just like in the movies, the prisoner, the forest, all those stuff." Trapper finished sadly.

"What do you both mean?" Klinger and Margaret asked in unison

"He was going to be executed." answered Sidney

"Oh no!" gasped Margaret

"Let's have some rest and speak to him tomorrow." said Henry

"Right Henry, but I will sleep here, I won't leave him" said Trapper

The cot next to Hawkeye's was empty, so Trapper could take a nap and be with his friend. Radar was also soon asleep. Through his sleep, Trapper heard something he couldn't recognize. "Please, please, do it now, do it fast…" Trapper sat up on the cot. It was Hawkeye. He was talking in his sleep. "I need to get Sidney." he thought.

Hawkeye was silent and asleep for the rest of the night. Finally, he opened his eyes and saw all his friends standing at his bed. "What are you doing here? Where am I?" Hawkeye looked confused. "Oh" he sighed, his shoulder was hurting. "Would you be so kind to explain me everything?" he asked at last.

"Hawk, what is your last recollection?" asked Trapper.

"Radar, sleeping in the post-op." he answered.

"Well, here we are, you fainted because of your wound." said Henry "How do you feel?"

"It hurts." he answered

"You'll be fine" said Trapper. He wanted to say more, to be with his friend but Sidney put his hand on his shoulder, it meant that he wanted to be with Hawkeye alone. Hawkeye understood the hint. "Please, don't go, I'm fine. I'm fit to speak about everything. I thought that I would never see you again."

Everybody sighed with relief, because Hawkeye didn't hide his emotions, and was ready to speak. Some hours later Hawkeye was sound asleep, he was very weak but fortunately out of danger. Radar felt much better, he also insisted on his returning to work. The others were overwhelmed with emotions and willing to help. The most pleasant duty was to place a call to the I-Corps and inform the MPs that Captain Pierce was alive, Henry Blake sent the police to search that area. They found the dead Korean soldiers near the burnt hut. Hawkeye was asleep the whole night and morning. He woke up in the middle of the day from the feeling that somebody was squeezing his forearm. The surgeon opened his eyes and saw Trapper taking his blood pressure. "Glad to see you're awake, I was worried" he said.

"Thanks Trap." Hawkeye whispered "What are the plans for today?"

"Well, you have a very interesting day: a sleep then a date with nurse Able and me, and then an evening sleep."

"Very funny, I can't lie here all day"

"Doctors are the worst patients," said Trapper "now be a good boy and have your rest."

"Okay Daddy, may I play after lunch?" Hawkeye rolled his eyes.

"You're horrible, do you realize that that we thought you were dead?"

"I do my friend. And I understand how lucky I am to have you, guys."

"Yes Hawk, today is your second birthday, we'll celebrate it when you're ready to get up."

"Okay Daddy" teased Hawkeye, he still was weak and soon his eyes closed. Trapper and Henry checked his vitals again, while doing this they were joined by the rest of the gang. When Henry announced that Hawkeye would be fine everybody sighed with relief. "Well I thing that we all had two very full days." said Sidney.

They all nodded. "Radar, I have a duty for you" said Henry.

"I'll get everything prepared for the party sir" said Radar

"Start to get everything…" Henry began, but stopped when everybody burst into laughter.

* * *

The End.

(Thank you for your attention.)


End file.
